El hechizo intercomunicador
by rachel black87
Summary: En una clase de Historia de la Magia Sirius manda un hechizo para comunicarse con sus amigos por telepetía, pero la puntería falla y alguien más escuchará todo lo que digan... ONESHOT y mi primera historia. Entrad porfa!


Disclaimer: como ya estaréis hartos de leer en todas partes, estos personajes no me pertenecen, por desgracia…

Es mi primer fic, así que sed buenos porfa… Solo deciros que lo que está en cursiva es lo que hablan por telepatía nuestros protas y la letra normal para cuando hablan en voz alta. Nada más, con todos vosotros…

El hechizo intercomunicador

Ese día los Merodeadores, así como el resto de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, se encontraban inmersos en una clase de Historia de la Magia particularmente aburrida. Aunque, a decir verdad, todas las clases de Historia de la Magia lo eran… al menos si le preguntabas a Sirius Black. Pero él, ingenioso e inteligente donde los haya (al menos en lo que a diversión y bromas se refiere), se las había arreglado para aburrirse un poquito menos…

_ -El cuello de Lily, el cuello de Lily… ¡no te lances idiota! Reprímete o ella te lanzará una imperdonable aquí mismo_

_ -James, cállate –y la voz de Remus se oyó de repente en su cabeza_

_ -¿Qué demonios…? –se dispuso a decir este._

_ -Es el bobo de Sirius, lo ha vuelto a hacer_

_ -Oye yo no soy bobo… pero sí sería divertido que te lanzaras al cuello de la pelirroja a ver que pasa… sólo por curiosidad_

_ -Y yo que pensaba que me querías como a un hermano…_

Ese hechizo iba a ser la perdición de James, al que si ya de por si le costaba concentrarse en clase (sobre todo si cierta pelirroja andaba cerca), con Sirius hablándole en su cabeza era una tarea imposible. Además, al mismo tiempo, ya era la desesperación de Remus, que intentaba atender, pero en cuanto Sirius y James comenzaban a hablarle no era capaz. Y es que maldecía todos los días el momento en que Sirius descubrió ese maldito hechizo que le permitía comunicarse con quien se lo lanzara por telepatía; y, para colmo de males, no podía deshacerse si el autor no lo hacía. Lo cual llevaba a Remus a plantearse salir corriendo de clase hasta estar lo bastante lejos para que la maldita conexión se rompiera. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si lo hacía quedaría como un loco, y tampoco era cuestión de eso.

Pero ese día algo salió mal y a Sirius, que tenía que hacer el hechizo de modo que nadie se diera cuenta, le falló la puntería de forma que le dio a dos personas. Una de ellas era James, sí, pero la otra estaba sentada justo delante de él…

_ -James, Remus, contadme algo –repetía Sirius una y otra vez-. Anda, porfa… _

_ -¿¿Es que no te cansas nunca?? –le respondió Lunático, harto de tanto escucharle-_

_ -Es que me aburro_

_ -De eso ya nos habíamos dado cuenta_

_ -James, hermano –insistía Sirius una vez más- no me dejes morir de esta manera tan triste… Acabaré saliendo en El Profeta: Tragedia en Hogwarts- joven promesa del mundo mágico muere de aburrimiento en una clase. Y más abajo añadirán: la culpa fue de sus amigos, que no le prestaron ninguna atención. Y os meterán en Azkaban y…_

_ -Déjalo ya Canuto –le cortó James- cuando te pones tan dramático eres un pesado_

_ -¡Si es que encima lo hago por vuestro bien! Bueno amigo, tú cuéntame¿cuándo le volverás a pedir una cita a la pelirroja?_

_ -¿A Lily? Pues no sé…_

_ -Oye¿desde cuándo es Lily y no la pelirroja o Evans?_

_ -No sé, es…_

_ -Qué poco escuchas, Sirius –intervino Remus sin poder evitarlo-. Cuando piensa o sueña con ella siempre es Lily, pero delante de los demás tiene que hacerse un poco el duro. Le he oído más de una noche hablar en sueños_

_ -Sí, la otra noche soñé con que ella aceptaba salir conmigo. Íbamos a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna y ella, ella estaba fantástica, con ese vestido verde que me gusta tanto y sus pecas y… Es perfecta chicos_

Mientras tanto cierta pelirroja se removía en su silla, sin saber qué pensar de todo lo que estaba escuchando. Quizás, después de todo, el engreído de Potter fuera un poco mono… y puede que hasta tuviera sentimientos; y esa manera de describirla… se estaba empezando a hacer un lío.

_ -Ya, claro –volvió a la carga Sirius, sin apenas escuchar a su amigo-, y yo no tengo otra cosa que hacer que escuchar a James por las noches. ¿Tú es que no duermes nunca Lunático?_

_ -Sí, pero no tanto como tú, que pareces una manta. Hay días que pienso que no te despertarás en unos cuantos meses, como los osos. Pero luego abres los ojos y la cruda realidad me azota un día más…_

_ -Oye ¡que yo no te he hecho nada! Además, no podríais vivir sin mí… Pero bueno, estábamos hablando de James_

_ -A mi dejadme tranquilo –contestó el aludido- que bastante tengo ya con intentar apaciguarme a mi mismo cuando veo a algún tío mirar a Lily como para tener que poner paz entre vosotros también_

_ -James –contestó Remus- si prestaras atención y te comportaras en las clases y fuera de ellas quizás Lily te vería como alguien más maduro y responsable y te daría una oportunidad_

_ -Claro tío –le animó Sirius-. Inténtalo_

_ -Eso incluye –dijo Remus- hacer alguna que otra broma menos y…_

_ -¡Ah no! –saltó Sirius con tanta furia que hasta pegó un bote en su silla haciendo que algunos de sus compañeros le miraran de manera extraña- ¡Eso si que no! Si piensas que voy a dejar que conviertas a mi hermano del alma en un aburrido sin remedio estás muy equivocado. Bastante tenemos con que esté enamorado, que parece medio tonto_

_ -No exageres Sirius –le contestó Remus-. Yo no creo que sea para tanto…_

_ -Vale ya –empezó a sugerir James con poco éxito-_

_ -Sólo es cuestión de reducir un poco…_

_ -¡Que no! –Sirius seguía en sus trece-_

_ -Vale ya…_

_ -¡No seas cabezón! Que es por su bien –repetía Remus-. Quizás así se le pase un poco el atontamiento_

_ -Oye chicos, en serio, vale ya –seguía diciendo James, pero sus dos amigos ya no le escuchaban a esas alturas_

_ -Mira, no insistas –decía Sirius-. Si empezamos a reducir las bromas al final el espíritu del Merodeador acabará perdiéndose y…_

_ -A ver, no estamos hablando de dejarlo sino…_

-¡BASTA YA! –gritó de repente James, con tan mala suerte que no pudo controlarse y en vez de hacerlo en su cabeza lo hizo en voz alta

-¿Tiene algún problema, señor Potter? –le preguntó entonces el profesor Binns- ¿Tanto le aburre la Revolución de los Enanos de 1619?

-N- no señor… perdone… eso sólo que…

-No es culpa suya –intervino de repente y para el asombro de todos Lily- yo le estaba molestando

-Bueno, pues que no se vuelva a repetir señorita Evans. No es propio de usted semejante comportamiento

-No profesor, lo siento mucho –respondió esta-

Y, dicho esto, se giró hacia un sorprendido James Potter y le guiñó un ojo.

_ -¿Qué ha significado eso? –preguntó Sirius en cuanto la clase volvió a su habitual estado de sopor_

_ -Significa que la próxima vez tienes que tener más cuidado al lanzar un hechizo intercomunicador, Black –dijo de repente una voz femenina-. Eso, o que estás perdiendo puntería._

Y en ese momento tres alumnos de Gryffindor se revolvieron en sus sillas, alguno de ellos rojo como un tomate y jurando que al acabar la clase alguien moriría.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, pues hasta aquí ha llegado esta historia. Como ya he dicho, es la primera vez que me decido a publicar, así que si la leéis hacedme un poquito feliz y dadle al botón que pone "GO"… porfa, porfa… Acepto todo tipo de opiniones! Jeje.

Bueno, pues un besito a todos/as, en especial a Nimue-Tarrazo, que ha sido la primera persona en agregarme a sus favoritos y que confía bastante en lo que vaya a hacer. Gracias!! Tenéis que leer sus historias, son geniales! (mi favorita es _Dame un beso princesa ;-)_). Y a los demás hasta la próxima, espero… Muaksss


End file.
